Columbus Children's Hospital (CCH) is a 313-bed fully capable Children's Hospital, which has been a funded Childrens Cancer Group (CCG) institution since 1958. Dr. Frederick B. Ruymann has been the Principal investigator (PI) and CCG representative to the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study (IRS) since November, 1982. The Division Of Hematology/Oncology is the Pediatric Component of the OSU-NCI funded Comprehensive Cancer Center and has an approved Hematology/Oncology Fellowship with 64 residents in pediatrics. CCH has served as the CCG-Pathology Center, which is now under the local direction of Dr. Stephen Qualman (Co-Investigator), a member of the CCG Pathology Steering Committee. Dr. William Newton is Director of the IRS Pathology Center at CCH. CCH celebrated its 100th year of operation in 1992 and is directed by Dr. Grant Morrow, III, the immediate Past-Chairman of the American Academy of Pediatrics. The CCH-CCG Network, which includes three other institutions in Ohio, The Medical College of Ohio (Toledo), The Childrens Medical Center/Wright Patterson AFB (Dayton), and The Cleveland Clinic Foundation (Cleveland), saw 274 newly diagnosed children and adolescents with malignancy in 1991. In 1992, not counting the Cleveland Clinic, 83 were placed on CCG therapeutic (Phase I/II) studies and 61 were placed on epidemiology or miscellaneous studies. From 1988-1992, there were 364 therapeutic and 302 special CCG entries by the CCH/CCG Network. CCH/CCG Network follows 343 CCG-long-term survivors of childhood cancer and an additional 267 survivors. CCH is an approved CCG Phase I/II (1990) and Bone Marrow Transplant (1992) institution under the direction of Drs. Anthony Cecalupo and Neena Kapoor (Co-Investigators) respectively. CCH's resident scientist, Sue O'Dorisio (MD/PhD/Co-Investigator) is a world expert on the neuropeptide regulation of neuroblastoma and a member of the CCG Neuroblastoma Strategy Committee. Other multidiscipline Co-Investigators on this grant include Dr. Allan Yates (Neuropathology), and Dr. Rick Pieters (Radiotherapy) who both have major roles in CCG science and leadership. CCH has made major contributions in diagnosis, treatment, and biology of histiocytosis X, rhabdomyosarcoma, brain tumors, and neuroblastoma, through CCG pilot and pre-clinical investigations. Current concept proposals for soft-tissue sarcomas, high-dose rate brachytherapy, and the neuropeptide regulation of neuroblastoma are before the appropriate CCG Strategy Committee for regional or groupwide study.